1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, and in particular to a light-emitting diode light bar.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since Light Emitting Diode (LED) has many advantages such as low electricity consumption, long lifetime, small volume, quick response or the like, it is used in various light-emitting devices to replace the traditional bulbs. For example, the LED can be used in decorative light bars.
With regard to the patent documents in which a LED is used as a light-emitting element, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 558622 discloses an adhesive light bar and a method for manufacturing the same. According to the disclosure of this patent document, a lower adhesive layer and an upper adhesive layer are used to bind a conductive unit there between. Then, a connecting process is performed, whereby a connecting lead is electrically connected to a light source unit and the conductive unit. Finally, a packaging process is performed, whereby the light source unit and the connecting lead can be covered to form a light bar.
However, in the above-mentioned patent document, the conductive unit is bound between the upper and lower adhesive layers. When the light bar is bent substantially, the upper and lower adhesive layers may be detached from each other due to the bending deformation. At this time, the conductive unit bound between these adhesive layers may be loosened and moved, which further results in the breakage of tiny connecting leads. As a result, the light source unit is damaged and the aesthetic feeling of the light bar is upset when emitting light is deteriorated.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, the present Inventor proposes a reasonable and novel structure based on his delicate researches and expert experiments.